


so that happened

by boyslightup



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, First Dates, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: As the new head of Torchwood, Yvonne must introduce herself to her colleagues. When she meets Sergeant Andy Davidson, she decides to ask him to dinner, and they both get up to more than anyone would have guessed.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Yvonne Hartman (Pete's World)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	so that happened

It was late at night. Andy had suffered through a long, boring day at work, and Yvonne had been busy all day too. Minutes after they had introduced each other, Yvonne had asked him to dinner, he said yes. He had never had someone so beautiful ask him out like that. His nervousness was getting the better of him until he spent more time with her.

Their evening had been a slight blur, partly due to how they had drunk too much, and then things took an unexpected turn. Now, they were curled up on Andy’s sofa in silence.

Yvonne Hartman, the gorgeous and mysterious newfound leader of Torchwood was half undressed with her lipstick smudged and in the arms of a simple cop who didn’t think much of himself. It wasn’t exactly a match made in heaven, yet here they were.

“So that happened.” Andy said, watching Yvonne tilt her head up to meet his eye.

“It did indeed,” Yvonne whispered, tracing circles on Andy’s chest with her sharp nail. “Are you glad?”

Andy hummed. “Yeah. I think so.”

“You think so?”

“Well I only met you today and now we’re half undressed at my house in the middle of the night. Plus, you bought dinner and insisted I shouldn’t pay, so I’m happy about that too.” Andy pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her.

“Didn’t answer my question, and of course you’re thinking about dinner after we did that.” She chuckled and snuggled into Andy’s embrace. “I know you’re glad, though. You’re with me, why wouldn’t you be?”

“You’re really your own biggest fan, aren’t you?” Andy asked, “Not that that’s a problem. I don’t blame you. You are rather nice looking.”

“Oh, I’m much more than rather.” Yvonne said. Andy felt like he had said something wrong, her reaction a little rougher than he thought it’d be. “I’m only teasing.” Andy sighed with relief.

For a moment, they stayed there together, not a single word uttered between them. Andy was glad to be with someone at night for once, especially after the fiasco from a while ago. Rhys had stayed with him then, but that was nothing like this. He had been keeping reluctant Andy safe from the outside world while Yvonne was simply keeping him company. 

After a few slow moments, Yvonne broke the silence. She didn’t want to break the mood, if there even was one, but she had to say it before she forgot and risked falling asleep on him. “Andrew?”

Andy chuckled, “Did you just call me Andrew? What, am I in some sort of trouble? How did you even know that’s my actual name?”

Yvonne shook her head and smirked, “Not at all, and it said so on your name badge. You know, the one that’s on your vest that is currently on the floor,” Andy sighed in relief. “I just… I don't think we should tell anyone about this. About us.”

“There’s an us?” Andy cringed, regretting saying that so fast. Still, he kept going. “It’s only been one night. But, you know, if you want more nights I wouldn’t mind-” Yvonne silenced him with a short kiss that gave him butterflies.

“That was a little too presumptuous for me to say. I’m sorry. Must be the alcohol.”

Andy frowned and kissed her forehead, “It’s okay.” He liked this. He liked her, even though he had only met her that day. He assumed she had that effect on everyone, not just him. He wondered if she had done this with other men before, and he wondered how many. How many men had she invited to dinner and walked them back to their homes if she liked them enough. He was only Andy Davidson. He was nothing special.

Yvonne pulled away. “And look, I should go home. I have work tomorrow and I don’t want anyone to know I was here. No offence, of course.”

Andy sighed with poorly hidden disappointment. “No, no, no. You’re right.” He held back from asking her to stay longer. He knew she'd say no anyway. “It’s back to the real world for us again, then, isn’t it?” 

“I suppose it is.”

“Let me call you a taxi. Don’t want you walking through Cardiff alone at a time like this.” Andy said, and she thanked him.

As Andy watched her fix up her outfit and touch up her makeup in a compact mirror, he called for a taxi and wondered if this quick, spontaneous thing would last. If they really would meet up again in a non professional way. Then, he remembered they were now colleagues and he cursed under his breath. He ignored the potential this had to go south.

When they heard the taxi pull up outside, Yvonne rushed to put on her heels and walked to the door, Andy jumping from his seat to open it for her. 

“I guess this is it,” Andy said, his heart sinking. “I’ll see you again some time, yeah?” He crossed his fingers behind his back.

Yvonne smiled, “Of course. I’ll let you know the next time I’m available.”

“Might be a bit difficult with both of us being busy at work everyday,” Andy blurted. He turned red and cursed under his breath. That was the exact opposite of what he was meant to say, “Oh, I didn’t mean I'm uninterested! I’m definitely interested. I already said I was, didn’t I? Please don’t think I- Okay, I should shut up now.”

Yvonne reached up to place her dainty hand on Andy’s cheek, and he held it there. “I know what you mean,” She went onto her tiptoes and brought his face down a bit to draw him into a deep, long kiss. She let go of him and he opened the door.

“Good night, Andy.” She walked outside and stepped into the cab, and as it drove off into the night, Andy sighed. He was alone again.

“You too,  _ Yvonne _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished aliens among us and suddenly i have fallen in love with this pairing. i've never been a huge fan of opposites attract, but these two surprisingly fit together well. i know this is surprisingly a rare pair, but i'm writing about them nonetheless!


End file.
